


Sick

by stardustspirals



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Gen, choking I guess but not really in a sexual way, just trip harassing aoba, some violence mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 14:35:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2273409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardustspirals/pseuds/stardustspirals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sick. They call you sick a lot. Everyone does. "You're so sick," "sick in the head" "sick fuck", etc.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick

Sick. They call you sick a lot. Everyone does. "You're so sick," "sick in the head" "sick fuck", etc. Well, you guess you are sick. Hanging around Virus so much and all. Ha. But really, it makes you want to bash their heads in. Sometimes you do. You laugh when you do it. Some might say "That's so sick." 

They also call you stupid sometimes, but that doesn't bother you so much. That makes you laugh, because you know it's not true, and you don't care what they think. "Sick" bothers you, because they might be right, maybe you are sick. 

You like to make Aoba sick. Either by starving him or force feeding him or sticking your fingers down his throat. That's your favorite. The inside of his mouth feels so good, all soft and warm and wet. You like to play with his tongue and his gag reflex, like to feel the back of his throat tighten around your fingers. Usually he has nothing in his stomach to vomit. He used to call you sick too. He learned not to. You and Virus have taught him a lot of things. 

Maybe you just wanna live your life. Maybe you don't wan't all these fucking comments. About who you are and what you can and can't feel. They were wrong. You can feel love. You love Aoba. You love Aoba so much that you'd choke the life out of him and take him away from yourself before you'd let anyone else have him, before you'd let him go. You don't love Virus. You don't have to love Virus. He's always been there; what is there to desire? The truth is--and you don't even know it--that you do have feelings for him. But it's like the air around you; you don't feel it because it's always been there. You don't think about it. He's just there. You like that. 

The truth is, you just don't care about a lot of things. You care about Aoba. You don't have to care about Virus. You care about staying alive; that's kind of important. But you don't desire very much. You live on whims. Part of what you love about Aoba is that sometimes, he's all desire. You love his passion; you even love it when he hates you. You love his fear and his desperation and his despair. You wanted to bring out the cornered animal he used to be, and you sort of do, but this time it's different. You're wrung all the fight out of him. Which is the only way you can have him, true, but you wish he still burned. You know he'll wear out one day, like a doll. He'll stop wanting to fight--that's already begun. He'll stop being scared. He'll stop reacting. He'll go all blank and icy, like Sei. But he'll still be cute, so it'll be alright. 

Virus doesn't call you sick. He knows better. He's sick the same way, but he doesn't get as many comments. He knows how to hide it. You don't care enough to hide. You just wanna feel the crack of a crushed trachea under your hands so they don't have the air to say "sick" again. That works.

Maybe you are sick. But who the fuck cares?


End file.
